


The Ol' College Edd

by SecretCheri



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, College, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Dating, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fights, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, eene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretCheri/pseuds/SecretCheri
Summary: Smart and adorable "Double-D" is finally achieving his dream and starting college and his best friends Ed and Eddy are tagging along!But when the three bump into Kevin, who happens to also live in the next door dorm, how will Double-D ever be able to focus on his studies when he's surrounded by so many enticing problems?





	1. Freshman year -  Orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMM  
> Ed Edd n Eddy came out in 1999, I was 9 years old and these guys really bridged the 90s to the new millennia. Traditional animation to digital. What a time to have been a kid, what a great cartoon to watch.  
> Now I would like to speculate on what my old buddies are up to in college.

Jim the cactus sat stoically on a teetering stack of brochures and guide books like the prickly security guard of the various prestigious universities that advertised in them. Eddward ‘Double-D’; fairly tall, very thin, and decked in a new argyle sweater vest and old black beanie. The picture of young academia, his concentration rock solid as he circled information and wrote notes on the Peach Creek University welcome packet, humming to himself happily.

At age 19 Eddward was ready and eager to start college. Honestly he was ready to start college years before and took advantage of college credits and any extra he could possibly pile on, the kid loved school. He loved the smell of the textbooks, the looks of the notes, and the never ending possibilities of information. There was only one thing in this whole world that Edd loved more than learning, the other two Eds. Ed and Eddy, his best friends and reliable companions since, basically his entire life. He belonged to a dynamic trio, Double-D acted as the intellect and inventor, Ed the brawn, and Eddy, the incorrigible fast talkin’ social artist. 

Eddward, completely absorbed in his college daydreams didn’t hear the front door or the wild running through the hall and only barely had time to react when two huge bodies came flying into his room crash landing on his bed. Loud wild laughing filled the usually quiet room as Ed and Eddy wrestled around and grabbed the shocked but delighted Double-D and dog piled on top of him.

“Schools out forever!” Ed and Eddy sang, laughing and pushing each other.

“Gentlemen please! Schools only just beginning!”

“Whattya talkin’ about sockhead?” Eddy groaned and rolled onto the floor. He reached under the bed for the magazine stash the three of them had put together over the years, wide ranges of taste represented but Eddy absent mindedly flipped to longtime favorites and well worn pages.

“I mean” Double-D managed to pry himself out from under the largest Ed’s stench and walking himself to the closet he grabbed an industrial strength febreeze bottle. “Spin Ed.” Ed spun around in a goofy parody of a ballerina “It’s time to think about college next.” Double-D sprayed the febreeze while Ed laughed “We have to think of our futures and-”

“Future shmutchre! I’m done with that gas!” Eddy spat vehemently, his eyes narrowed but pointedly focused on the magazine. “I ain’t goin’ to no college. I’M working with my dad at the car lot, I’ll own the place soon and then, muchas moolah!”

“Yes, well, I am sure you will do wonderful Eddy.” Double-D relaxed a bit, he knew that had been Eddy’s plan and a slight pang of guilt for nagging hit his stomach.

“Eddy said I could help sell cars!” Ed smiled wide. Double-D patted the large guys shoulder and sat on the bed with him.

“How is your zombie Sherlock Holmes comic coming?” Double-D inquired to the big lovable guy.

“You will love it Double-D! I read all those Sherlock Holmes detective comics you gave me and-” He waved his arms around imitating a zombie “I’m adding brain eating zombies and lot’s of blood! The zombie queen of England has to be defeated!” Double-D snorted in delight at his best friends artistic antics.

“That sounds great! You will have to show me sometime!”

“I have some right here Double-D!” Ed pulled out some crinkled and stained papers. Double-D took the paper carefully with an index and thumb an examined it.

“He’s been working on that dumb comic night and day.” Eddy complained, flipping blindly through the magazine. Between that comic and your dumb school study junk it’s been damn boring around here.” He took out his phone and fiddled with it “I found this great app where you can make loads of dough doing dumb shit! We could really make a killing!” Eddy continued and Ed nodded enthusiastically at the idea.

“That….sounds fun….” Double-D stammered. It really did sounds fun to him, goofing off and trying dumb ideas. It’s what the three of them were best at, but he looked at his desk, papers neatly organized and notes carefully highlighted. He starts college in a few weeks and he had to…grow up? His mother’s stern lectures ringing loudly in his head and his hands shook a little. “But I’m sorry gentlemen.” He sat up straight and focused on not letting his voice shake. “I must get ready for my school orientation at Peach Creek University tomorrow morning. If you will excuse me.”

“Yeah yeah poindexter.” Eddy sighed in defeat and messily shoved the magazines back under the bed. “Come on monobrow let’s go see if babes of wrestling in on.”

As the other two Eds left, Double-D bent down and organized the magazines. He swallowed his disappointment and thought instead, about college, fantasizing about his dorm room, classes, independence and new experiences. Everything would be new and exciting! Exhilaration and anxiety in a delightful and slightly painful mix bubbled inside his stomach. 

“This will be wonderful Jim!” He told to his cactus plant. “Everything we’ve worked towards, everything has been leading up to this.” 

The next day Eddward woke bright and early to greet both the day and his extensive skin care routine. His backpack bulging with every possible item he could think he needed, organized alphabetically, for a trip across town. He buttoned up his smart tweed jacket and confidently marched out the door straight into Ed who seemed to have been eagerly waiting for him. Eddy popped out from behind the gentle giant and shot Double-D some finger guns and a huge grin.

“Heya Sock-head, ready to go check out your fancy pants school, eyeball some ladies, survey the suckers?” 

“Oh well...” Double-D, couldn't help but smile and release a tense breath he hadn’t previously realized he had been keeping in. He was looking forward to this day but didn’t think at all that his best friends would be all that interested in going and having them around sounded like the greatest turn of events he didn’t know he needed and now that it was offered Double-D couldn’t imagine it any other way. “Yes, gentlemen! let us head forth!” He dramatically raised his pointer finger into the sky.”

“Oh boy!” Ed shouted.

“I’m drivin’!” Eddy jumped and slid over his beat up old car, cleaned on the outside to shining but the inside a practical Mcdonalds dumpster. All three teens pushed into the cramped car, avoiding sticky spots and mysterious piles.

“Good God man!” Edd whispered in disgust though he appreciated the ride nonetheless.

When they finally got to the other side of town and into the school the official tour had just started and Double-D hearded the two into the group while informing them that he intended to stay with the group for the entire tour and didn’t want them to wander off. Ed and Eddy nodded angelically and elbowed each other as soon as Double-D took out his notebook and turned to the guide. 

Touring the school turned out to be a blast for the Eds. Double-D took copious notes and asked more questions than the guide was prepared for. He walked straight and proud, brimming with confidence and excitement. Ed loved seeing the art department and excitedly kept dragging the other two to the wall where sequential art students had hung comic strips. And when Eddy found the photos of school cheerleaders all three boys finally and inevitably completely split from the tour.

“Boy Sock-head you’re gonna meet so many fine chicks here!” Eddy laughed making Double-D rolled his eyes.

“Double-D I want to be a mascot again! That was so much fun!” Ed pointed to the school peach mascot costume on display.

“We’ll see if they have any openings Ed.”

The three boys laughed and pushed each other towards the cafeteria when suddenly Double-D bumped hard into someones back as he was trying to get Ed to ease up on his ribs.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” 

“Oh, sorry man” A incredibly deep and gentle, and sort of familiar voice caught Double-Ds attention. 

“Oh fuck off!” Eddy shrieked pushing the person Double-D had just bumped into. Out of the way.

“EDDY!” Double-D chided, horrified. He turned around to see who it was he bumped into and Eddy had decided to attack. He saw familiar flaming red hair, dark green basketball shirt, and an annoyed expression. “KEVIN!”

“Not you dorks! Don’t tell me you’re all going to Peach Creek U!” Kevin huffed, his voice getting loud and irritated.

“What’s it to ya shovel chin!” Eddy shouted, Double-D tried to hold him back but the two guys getting into each others faces whenever they met was unavoidable and he knew it.

“Stay out of my way dork.” Kevin growled staring intently at them. Double-D felt like he could melt from embarrassment. He wanted so badly to get along well at college and already he felt like he was in junior high again. He decided that he could save the embarrassment melt down for later, right now he had to get these two short fuses away from each other. 

“Fuck you!” Eddy shouted puffing out his chest and flipping Kevin off even as Kevin turned and sulked away. “This place can’t be all that hard to get in if Kevin managed it…” Kevin turned around for a second to flip Eddy off and Double-D grabbed his friend before he could do something worse.

“Ed help!” Double-D whined. Ed picked up Eddy easily and headed to the cafeteria.

“I’m hungry guys.” Ed stated plainly. “Look at all the food!” 

When the Eds finally calmed down and settled with their meals Ed surprisingly only poked at his. He looked up longingly at Double-D, his eyes glistening with worry.

“If it’s not that hard to get in here, do you think I could go to school too Double-D?”

“Weeelll….I don’t see why not.” Double-D was taken back by the sudden question. “You did manage to graduate high school. It was very close and we worked very very hard on that…” Double-D vividly remembered stressful weeks of working with Ed trying to get him to understand just the rudimentary basics of math and finally giving up and personally talking to the school about credit options. His parents weren’t willing to pay for a professional tutor or help to much at all and Double-D could only do so much by himself. Eventually though instead of math credits Double-D had managed to finagle it so that Ed could work in the school library for equivalent math credit. The only class Ed had ever done really well at was art, exceptional at it actually. “And if we can’t get you into Peach Creek University I don’t see why you couldn’t go to Peach Creek Community College, anyone can go to a community colleg!” Double-D found himself starting to get sort of excited about the idea to and he patted Ed on the shoulder “I’m positive if you want to we can get you into high learning.” Ed beamed and Eddy sulked at this idea.

“He don’t need no ‘higher learning’, wont do him any good.” Eddy bit at his ham and cheese mumbling “The pot and comics have fried his brain anyhow.”

“Eddy! There is no real evidence that comics hurt ones intelligence and plenty of successful people use recreational pot!” Double-D chastised, completely missing the point.

“Hahaha! I want to learn comics!” Ed smiled so wide Double-D wasn’t sure his mouth was still on his face.

“Your comics are already pretty good Ed but the addition of a formal education would be invaluable.”

“He don’t need no stinkin’ college Double-D!” Eddy insisted louder throwing down his crusts.

“Look Eddy just because you don’t want to join me in looking to the future and bettering ourselves doesn’t mean you can keep Ed from achieving-”

“You blowhard!”  
“Purposeful ignoramus!”  
“Egghead!”  
“Foulmouthed Fool!”  
“Guys!”  
“Jerk!”  
“Guys!”  
“Sonofa-”

“GUYS!” Ed grabbed both of them into a tight bear hug shutting them up almost immediately “Don’t fight!” Eddy and Double-D went slack and reluctantly returned the hug before being released from his grip.

“You are right Ed, it’s not our decision to make. It’s up to you what you want to do and you know I will help you in anyway I can.” Double-D dusted himself off and gave Eddy a meaningful glare.

“Yeah Yeah. Right Lumpy. If ya wanna waste time in school I’ll just put ya to work on the weekends.”

“Now, let’s not worry about it right now. Would you like to come with me to investigate the dorm options?”

“Can you keep chickens Double-D?”

“I doubt it Ed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this stuff stems from personal experience, working in the library instead of math classes for one, admiring the sequential art students work.... I feel ya Ed buddy.


	2. Freshman Year - Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the green haired kid if you've read even one other EEnE fanfic  
> the little scamp belongs to c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com  
> and is not going to show up much  
> at this point it just feels like a rule that he must be included? It's amazing...

A few weeks later Ed, Edd, ‘n Eddy packed themselves and Double-D’s metric ton of luggage into his new tiny hybrid. The three men scrunched against the windows in a ocean of bags and suitcases and tried to take tiny breaths for the lack of room to inflate their lungs. 

“Gee, you got enough stuff Double-D?” Eddy complained.

“Oh hush. This has to last me all three terms. I’m going to be on a tight budget and want to be thoroughly prepared.”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Eddy smirked, his eyes shining with excitement. “I’m sure we’ll figure out some way to scam those rich college trust fund kids!” Double-D rolled his eyes though he was buzzing with excitement as well. He had been working his entire life to start this next step in his life and he eyed the keychain hanging off his rearview mirror with the quote:

‘Learning never exhausts the mind.’ - Leonardo da Vinci

As Eddy went on about ideas on how to own the school and Ed snored loudly Double-D resolved that his time at Peach Creek University would be dedicated wholly to his education. After all, this was to become the most productive years of his life right?

“The beginning of the very best years of my life.” He stated to himself, a new rule that must and would be diligently followed.

When the car finally rolled into the dorm parking lot They woke Ed, piled him with the teetering tower of luggage and headed in.

“Room 149” Double-D read off his notebook right before Eddy and Ed crashed through the door almost knocking it clean off its hinges. Ed unceremoniously dumped the bags and suitcases onto the middle of the floor.

“Oh dear, only just arriving and already causing havoc.”

“Don’t sweat it sockhead.” Eddy stretched on the tiny worn couch that came with the place “Sweet digs, how did you manage a room to yourself? Maybe we’ll be able to see the girls dorms from here.” He peered out the window only to see the adjacent gray brick wall. “lame.”

“Hmmm, my father was able to pull some strings…” Double-D took out his old label maker and started sorting through things. ”Messy messy messy.” Double-D wandered into the tiny kitchen and the even tinier bathroom. When he came out he looked a little disgusted “It looks like what you are sitting on is to be my bed as well as couch.” 

“Gross.” Eddy yawned and didn’t make any real effort to get up, Double-D gave shot him a glare and Eddy grinned in return and slowly with exaggerated movements put his feet, shoes and all, right on top of the sad deflated pillow.

“EDDY!”

“Can I help Double-D?” Ed shouted enthusiastically before Double-D could finish his angry march at Eddy.

“What? Oh Ed don’t worry-” But before he could finish his sentence Ed took a huge suitcase and upended the thing, flinging breakables everywhere with a noise that rivaled a percussion ensemble.

“ED!” Double-D fumed while Eddy laughed his guts out. “Look could you two go into the bathroom and kitchen and pick up the garbage that was left by whoever the last inconsiderate hooligan was?” Double-D chucked a box of garbage bags at the boys and fussed over his belongings.

“Geeze okay mom.” Eddy snorted. Barely fifteen minutes later though Double-D slammed open the bathroom door to the two boys laughing riotously and spitballing the ceiling. Double-D grabbed them both by the collars and escorted them to the door.

“Thank you for your help gentlemen but I must request that you go purchase us some pizza and leave me to nest.” Double-D gingerly kicked open the door and deposited his friends into the hallway. Before he could close the door and invest himself in his clean up though Eddy yelped.

“KEVIN!”

“What the hell?!” Kevin stood next to a green haired kid, both in the entryway of the room next door. “What are you dorks doing here?”

“Dorks?” the green haired kid looked like he was about to bust a gut from stifling a laugh.

“This is Double-D’s room Kevin!” Ed explained helpfully, smiling and waving like mad. “It smells like wet sponge!”

“What’s it to ya Kev?” Eddy folded his arms and glared while Double-D shrunk a little behind his own door. 

“Just stay out of my way Eddy.” Kevin leaned over and pushed him a little for emphasise before turning back into his room and clamming the door.

“Look Double-D” Eddy turned around to see Double-D doubling down on his unpacking “If that asshole bothers ya, just let us know and we’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you Eddy, I know you would. Now please let me get to my work here.” Double-D smiled weakly and Ed and Eddy promised to be back with pizza in an hour. 

Double-D tried to focus on his task but he realized the walls were thin and he could hear muffled noises from the next room. Kevin being next door in the dorms was not something Eddward had expected or really hoped for. He always considered all of the cul-de-sac kids his good friends but when Kevin and Eddy faced off….Double-D put on a podcast to drown out painful memories and focused on his task.

While Double-D unpacked Eddy found a bulletin board to casually lean against and flirt with any girl dumb enough to get close to an obvious creep. Ed pursued the school newspaper, having found the one comic strip in it he studied it intently, burning a hole in the paper to memorize every line.

“Come on, I’m not gettin’ any buyers.” Eddy shrugged off a girl flipping him off.

“Alright Eddy, ha this comic is so funny!”

“Yeah yeah.” Eddy swaggered towards the exit finger gunning girls on the way. Ed shoved the newspaper in his pocket and trailed happily behind.

“Look Eddy!” Ed stopped suddenly and jerked Eddy back.

“WOAH woah geezus!”

“Look!” Ed pointed to a student art gallery filled with wild paintings and funky sculptures.

“So what? You’re stuff is better. It’ll sell better to.” Eddy waved it off. Ed grabbed the galleries free info packet and followed Eddy out the door.

When the two Eds came back with pizza, the one Edd had completely transformed the little room. Everything was organized and labeled neatly and stood up nicely to the neurotic mans hard line specifications.

“Geeze Sockhead, you forget anything?” 

“No Eddy, I have brought everything essential to my first year at college, now please, if you will, I am quite famished.” 

When Ed and Eddy finally left him to himself in his new apartment that night Double-D started to find the silence a bit more heavy than he expected.

“Well we have always wanted to live on our own huh, Jim.” He sat at his desk and leaned over stretching his arm towards the cactus and resting his head on the crook of his shoulder. “It’s not like we had a crowded house or anything…” Double-D had always made a habit to talk to his cactus and thought about maybe adding a succulent to the conversation. “It’ll be a nice change to not have sticky notes haphazard and everywhere.” His parents were never really home, but the amount of demanding sticky notes where untenable, the chores list never got finished and he would easily admit that the sticky notes often felt like being yelled at. And when his parents were home they never really approved or praised, or much of anything. “Our lives weren’t hard, no reason to complain. But indepenence is a good thing, the step in the right direction, maturity and adulthood.” Double-D wasn’t sure how much he believed of what he said but decided now was not the time to dwell on it, he stood up, stretched, and headed to his new tiny bathroom to start the rigorous two hour cleansing and skin care ritual. When he finally stepped out of the shower he took a marker and wrote in big block letter on a sticky note:  
‘Become who I am meant to be’  
And posted it above his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very good and painful practice in just write, edit, and don't over think it!


	3. Freshman year -  Fall Term

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am of drinking age but I don't drink myself.  
> If you're of drinking age go for it,  
> if you're like these idiots and drinking under the table,  
> PLEASE DO NOT!  
> Ed-boys are not great role-models, don't drink until you're 21 guys!

Sitting on the grass in the quad Double-D checked off his personal to do list and cross-referenced it to his academic calendar. Week one was going swimmingly and he believed he had never felt this capable in his entire life. The warm sunshine on his face felt like a positive affirmation that he was doing a great job. Scratching his chin he contemplated growing out his facial hair a little more, his new life deserved a new look, the sun really did feel good and and he was done with classes for the day so he let himself relax and stretched out on his back using his backpack as a pillow and slipped into the pleasant daydream.

The next thing he knew the wind was hitting him like ice and someone was nudging him on the shoulder. Horrified at sudden realization that it was a shoe touching him and it was already late into the evening he bolted upright.

“Hey Double-D.” Kevin was leaning over him with his hands in his pockets “It’s getting late.”

“Oh dear, yes, thank you.” Double-D heated with embarrassment, he had bad nap sweats and grass was stuck to him all over. “How was…” in a panic his mind raced to keep a conversation going “Your first class?”

“Fine.” Kevin shrugged “I’ll see you around.” and he walked away nonchalantly leaving Double-D a mess of nerves. He picked up his things and headed back to his dorm, before realizing it would awkward at this point to be following Kevin a few feet behind the entire way. So rather, he decided the best idea would be to walk around the building once and then head up, by then the entire area had been emptied of student life and the wind rushed through his bones, Double-D felt the distinct ache of loneliness rise in his chest.

When he finally made it up to his room the silence felt crushing on his stomach, the optimistic independence from earlier in the day seemed more like a staggering isolation now. He turned on a podcast just to bring in some sort of noise and soon buried himself in his textbooks.

Days went by and Double-D successfully kept himself buried in textbooks. Every assignment done above and beyond, every extra credit taken. He spent every minute of his time in class or in the dorm with his nose to the grindstone. When his door suddenly burst open breaking the spell and Ed ‘n Eddy invaded his personal space he about had a heart attack.

“GENTLEMEN!” He clutched at his chest with one hand and tried to pry Ed’s huge arm from his neck with the other. Eddy rifled through his books toppling stacks and mixing papers. 

“Hey Double-D Long time no see! Let’s go out! Hit the town!” As Eddy emphasized the word ‘hit’ he smacked his friend hard on the back making Double-D fall forward right into Ed’s arms, who happily picked him up and spun around.

“Thank-k-k-k youuuuu Eddddy.” Ed finally stopped spinning him and given a chance to catch his breath “But i’m not really hungry.” No sooner had he said this Double-D’s stomach growled loudly.

“Double-D has a stomach monster!” Ed laughed and deposited Double-D onto the futon.

“Let’s just go! Bet you haven’t stepped foot into the outside world.” Eddy snickered knowing he was completely right.

“Well, I suppose I haven’t eaten much lately…” the statement was highlighted with loud angry confirmations from his stomach so they headed out.

Drinking watery beer and eating greasy pizza with questionable toppings the three boys laughed like it hadn’t been a day since they last saw each other.

“Double-D! Look at my new comic!” Ed Dumped his messenger bag on the table and piles of stapled papers fell everywhere.

“Oh my Ed, you have had a couple busy weeks!”

“It’s been a over two months sockhead and the big lug hasn’t stopped drawing or talking about those dumb art classes!” Eddy angrily bit into crusts “I’ve haven’t been able to get any good work out of him.” Double-D didn’t pay him any mind as he leafed through the homemade comics.

“Has it been that long?” My Ed these are excellent!” They really were too. Though Eds inking skills lacked greatly the monster designs and details were really well thought out. “But if you want to go to school for this shouldn’t you be studying?” 

“Studying is hard Double-D…” Ed looked like a guilty puppy.

“We’ll I am sure I can assist with that.” Double-D smiled gently.

“That’s not a bad idea, get him off my hands for a bit.” 

“I thought you didn’t want Ed to go to school?” Double-D smirked

“Well it’d beat him living with me and following me around all the damn time.”

“Live with you?”

“Yeah, Ed got kicked out of his place.”

“ED!’ Double-D looked shocked and Ed consciously did not look up to meet that face.

“It’s okay double-D! I grabbed my comics and drawing books!” Double-D felt a little sick, both from his friends predicament and and having eaten quickly on a very empty stomach.

“Whatever...” Eddy sat up and took another swig of beer “Have you had any real fun at this jerk factory?”

Sometime later that night Ed, Edd, ‘n Eddy had set up an elaborate prank. Double-D, completely drunk and torn between finding this hilarious and being scared to death tried to protest but every time he did the other two gunned more crappy beer down his gullet until he was nothing but giggles and hiccups. It was a basic prank, in the dorm common area they saran wrapped the toilet seat, Double-D insisted that it wouldn’t work but Eddy figured it was worth a shot and shoved another beer in his face. The three boys crowded in one stall, Eddy sitting on the seat with his feet dangling and the other two standing on the toilet on either side. When someone did finally stumble into the stall and let out a slurred profanity Double-D held his mouth closed trying not to laugh, tears streaming down his cheeks and his cheeks hot with embarrassment. Ed and Eddy didn’t even bother and laughed so loudly the walls shook causing the next door victim to pound at the walls and cuss up a storm before staggering out. All three boys fell to a heap laughing until they cried. When Ed realized he was about to piss himself from laughing he hurried to the next door stall.

“ED NO!” Double -D shouted.

“ED YES!” Eddy put both hands over Double-Ds mouth as Ed proceeded to genuinely forget the entire prank set up and location and Eddy laughed while Double-D struggled.

“Aw maaaaan…” 

It was the funnest night Double-D had, had in over a month.

The next day Double-D woke up on the floor feeling disgusting. He realized he only ever drank when Eddy was around and this experience cemented previous drunken escapades, he always knew he couldn’t handle it well and he despised the morning after. Ed was cuddled up across his legs while Eddy was taking the entire bed for himself. Double-D checked his watch and of course he had missed his first class. His heart raced with panic and his head hurt from the hangover. He internally screamed, grabbed a pillow, put it over his face, and fell back asleep.

Later when he woke up for real Eddy had already left and Ed was still snuggled up to a couple pillows and drooling over everything. Double-D, feeling a little better from the hangover and a little worse about his decisions now that Eddy wasn’t there to somehow make it seem like a good thing, headed to the shower.

When he came out feeling like a person again Ed was just waking up.

“Ed, you should stay the night here, but first you know you must take a shower you smell terrible.”

As Ed showered Double-D took all their clothes down to the common laundry room. He enjoyed the chore and leaned over against the cold machine, enjoying the soft vibrations against his cheek.

“Gettin’ real cozy there D?” a familiar deep voice chuckled and Ed flung himself straight up mortified.

“KEVIN!” he turned around to see Kevin shirtless with an arm of laundry and Double-D wanted to die.

“A buddy of mine got pranked pretty good last night.” Kevin smirked.

“Oh?” His face heating up with anxiety. 

“Yeah, some real dorks were seen at the scene of the crime too.” Kevin hopped on top of dryer and stared Double-D straight in the eyes. 

“Well, I’m sure they regretted it come morning.” He really wanted to disappear, he contemplated the forbidden fruit pod he was fiddling with, but would it be worth the hassle? 

“Hey, if you wanna stop by sometime to grab a beer or something i’d be up for it.” Kevin smiled so charmingly Double-D was finally able to tear his eyes away from Kevin’s bare chest.

“Thank you for the invitation but I believe my laundry is done and I must be going…..” Eddward opened the washing machine mid-cycle, grabbed all of the soaking laundry from it and barreled out the door leaving a soapy wet trail, poking his head back in for a second to add “I will get back to you on that though, thank you.”

Double-D ran back to his room, slammed the door, and stood shell-shocked, he had forgotten Ed was still there and who was now standing 6 foot 7 inches of raw muscle and soapy nudity in the middle of his room and Eddward just couldn’t bare the thought. He threw the soaked clothes at the guy and ordered him to get dressed for God's sake. 

After both Eds gathered themselves together and it was discovered that Double-D’s refrigerator was completely empty of even a stray crumb and a shopping trip was deemed necessary.

“I was sure I had stocked it earlier.” Edd fussed as he contemplated organic over affordable “It’s not like me to fall behind like that…” Ed didn’t pay him much mind as he ran around putting cookies into the cart for Double-D to take out again. “I suppose I have been neglecting a few things…..” 

“Look before you jump in Double-D.” Ed said sagely as he dropped hostess snacks into the cart.

“Yes...” Double-D agreed and put most of the snacks back.

“HEY KEVIN!” Ed waved widley. Kevin came sauntering and leaned nonchalantly over Double-Ds cart.

“Fancy meeting you here dork and double-dork.” he lifted a case of cheap beer by two fingers “Why don’t you two come by tonight and we can catch up?

“Oh, that’s a generous offer Kevin.” Double-D fidgeted, his brain working a million miles a second trying to figure out the best escape plan.

“Just don’t bring the head dork.” Kevin winked and walked off casually.

“What?”

“We should go Double-D!”

“We’ll see Ed….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never do pranks so it was difficult to think of a good one T_T;  
> This was baby sauce prankin'  
> If need be i'll step up my game...


	4. Freshman year - Fall term - The weekend before finales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seperated this bit from the rest of first term chapter so those who want can skip it
> 
> TW: forced kisses, invasion of personal space, pot use
> 
> I'll summarize what happened on the bottom notes so you can keep with the story but not the details.
> 
> <:)

That night Double-D only just managed to put on his best sweater vest before Ed had excitedly pushed him to Kevin’s front door. 

“Let’s just forget it Ed,I have to check my homework and-” Ed knocked on the door before Double-D could finish.

When Kevin tossed them some beers and plunked the cheese plate the boys had brought out of politeness onto the already cluttered coffee table he introduced the green haired kid who showed a smile as long as a railroad track and twice as toothy.

“Double-D huh? That is the funniest nickname I ever heard.” The kid laughed.

“Yes...It certainly has stuck.” Double-D’s stomach tied itself into knots.

When Kevin busted out a neon bong Double-D grimaced bit, he always had felt guilt about the act but damn if it didn’t help with anxiety and at this point he was willing to accept anything to lessen the pain of the massively messy and overcrowded room. Ed and Kevin took hits and relaxed as they exchanged stories about younger days, wild schemes and unbelievable misadventures into the night. By 2am the green haired kid had happily passed out and Ed had found the video games, completely glued to the screen. Double-D had piled up most of the little bits and bobs he found lying around and was explaining to Kevin about the ‘things organized nicely’ online community and the many different ways of organizing things: colors, names, or even year of invention. He focused on organizing what he had found into colored squares on the floor. Between the pot and the simple exercise Double-D actually started to relax a bit. Meanwhile Kevin lazed over the couch watching the work with half lidded eyes.

“You must be doing great at classes.” Kevin slurred. 

“Honestly I don’t know. I hope i am doing okay in my classes but I missed a day and that will seriously hurt things.”

“You’re such a smart guy though. Geniush. Always have been the brains.”

“Hmmm.” He stood up to dump some dirty bowls he found in his pile into the sink.

“You were never a bad kid. But that dumbass you always hung around....”

“He’s my best friend Kevin.” Double-D came back to his pile, the white square was shaping up nicely he noted.

“We were all friends.” Kevin and Double-D genuinely smiled at each other. A comforting silence stitching distance between them. 

“I hope we still are.”

“Sure dude, of course. But…” Kevin got up from the couch and scootched to Double-D. They looked at each other, the sound of Eds button mashing suddenly seemed loud and intrusive. “I’ve always wanted to see…” Kevin moved closer and Double-D stopped breathing, stopped blinking, the air felt electric around him and Kevin’s voice was so low and intoxicating “What was...” Kevin put his warm hand on Double-Ds face. Stroked his cheek tantalizingly slow.

“Yeah?” Double-D whispered moving closer.

“....Under this dumb hat.” And in a quick motion Kevin yanked off the beanie. Double-D let out terrified yipe and rushed to grab at the hat but Kevin had it dangling high over his head and used the moment to kiss Double-D square on the lips. Double-D desperately tried to back away, get his beanie and Ed’s attention at the same time but his own panic stole his voice and he felt like a deer in the headlights, frozen and noiseless. Kevin let out a low rumbling moan of pleasure as he kissed Double-D harder, thrusting his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth and tugging the collar of his shirt to pull him closer. Huge tears streamed down Double-D’s cheeks as Kevin bit his lip before finally cutting off the kiss entirely. Kevin stared down at him all messy rivers of tears and trembling chin, before roughly pushing him away onto the floor. Double-D wiped his mouth, found his hat, and returned the stare, trying not to look victimized. The considerably larger man gave him a disappointed look before he turned around to walk to the other side of the room where Ed was completely zoned out and kick the boy in the back. “Time to get out Ed.”

“Please Ed.” Double-D shakely stood up, his colored squares destroyed and his hot tears would not stop falling. “Let’s go please.” He walked over, pointedly not looking at Kevin and shook his friend on the shoulder. Ed looked at Double-D, eyes completely bloodshot and glassy, he smiled and stood up and both Eds left the dorm room completely worse for wear.

Stumbling back into Double-D’s room Ed fell on the futon and immediately fell asleep. Double-D stood there for awhile wiping at his watering eyes, being alone seemed the worst thing right now but he couldn’t bring himself cuddle up to Ed on the only bed either, so he opted to take a hot bath. 

Entirely to much bubble soap oozed into the tub and the water turned him red from the heat but it felt so good, normally Edd wouldn’t bath until he had rinsed off thoroughly but right now he just didn’t really care. He adjusted his bathtub pillow, pulled his bony legs close to his skinny stomach, and cried.

The next day Ed left to help Eddy at the car lot, leaving Double-D back to the stiflingly quiet dorm. He sighed, weeks of unbreakable focus on school had been capped by a big stressful weekend. He put on rubber gloves and worked at de-sanitizing his living space. He had a burning need to be completely cleared of other people, every trace needed to be gone from his space before he could breathe easily. Hours on his hands and knees scrubbing, the smell of high grade cleanser as familiar to him as the scent of books to a librarian, eventually calmed him down. He tried to listen to podcasts but the noise of other people in his personal space didn't help the anxiety so he soothed himself with the quiet sound of soap bubbles and scrubbing.

Finally with both the room and himself clean to shine he felt able to take on the world once more. The events of the night before didn't seem like such a big deal, or at least, it wasn't anything he was going to dwell on. He felt like a new man, ready to get back to what was important, Edd decided that he was not going to let this bother him another moment and he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Edd and Ed head next door with a polite cheese plate to visit with Kevin and Nate.  
> The messy and crowded room gives our sweet little double-d some anxiety but the pot and feeling of inclusion helps.
> 
> (As a fun side we learn that Edd is really into the things organized nicely internet phenomnon)
> 
> (Nate as a character doesn't belong to me and is here for a fun nod to a fandom character, so I don't explicity say he smokes or drinks)
> 
> While Ed zones out on video games Kevin cozies up to Double-D. They both lean in close but when Kevin steals Double-D's hat, D tries to back out of the kiss unsuccesfully as Kevin gets real forceful. 
> 
> Kevin realizes Edd isn't into it ( the tears and panic being his late clue), surrenders the hat, and kicks them both out. 
> 
> Double-D and Ed leave both worse for wear


	5. Freshman year - Fall term- Day before finales

Double-D ended up in the fashionable coffee shop across the street that he had been saving up energy to go into since he had moved in and spent the rest of the day catching up on homework and studying for finals before he went to his evening classes.

He went to the same coffee shop again over the next few days. ‘Maybe I could be one of those fashionable coffee shop people?’ He thought, he did genuinely enjoy the taste of black coffee and it made him feel a lot better about himself then cheap beer. ‘I can come in here, relax on a chair and people watch.’ The idea was pleasant and he smiled giddly imagining himself with a twirly mustache and a dapper elbow patch jacket chatting up a handsome man or reading the newspaper. He was rather pleased with the image.

“Hey Double-D!” Eddy abruptly interrupted his reverie coming through the door with his put on slick guy voice and a giggling girl in his arm. “Heard you were seen around here. This is a pretty swank hipster hotel, suits you.” Eddy plopped on the opposite seat and the girl sat on the arm rest. “This is Rochel, she’s a...something or other major.” Eddy waved his hand before putting it back on her butt.

“I’m a graphic design major, nice to meet you Double-D Eddy has told me all about you!” She smiled sickeningly sweetly.

“Has he now?” Double-D gave her an equally faux sweet smile. “Well there is a lot I could tell you about him too, did you know he once ran for the office of king against a piece of old 2x4?” Double-D put his chin on his hand, the panic on Eddys face was the best thing he had enjoyed all week.

“AAAA Rachel!”

“Rochel.”

“Yeah! Isn’t it time for your, umm...graphic class?”

“Well,” she looked a little put out but got up and buttoned her jacket anyway. “I guess. See you around Double-D and I hope to bump into you later Eddy.” She booped his nose and walked away. Eddy kept an eye on her as she left the coffee shop.

“Come on, that’s not cool! What if I did that to one of your boyfriends?”

“You have. Several times. More times then I have had boyfriends.”

“Still, you can’t do it to ME.” 

“Well you know what they say, if you can’t take it-”

“Okay traiter.” Eddy grumped in his chair and took the rest of Double-D’s coffee. “Gross.” He gulped down the more then half filled cup and stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

“Have you just been hanging around picking up chicks?” Double-D felt more happy to see his friend then annoyed that his drink and quiet solitude was gone But didn't want to give Eddy the satisfaction of knowing that.

“Yeah, and to see my best pal. You haven't been around lately.”

“Finales are coming up. This is still only the first term of the year and I cannot afford to slack, you KNOW that Eddy.”

“Why don’t we hit up the discount movie theatre? I made fake student IDs for me ‘n Ed! Discounts baby!” Eddy handed Double-D a very phony looking ID card. He stared incredulously at it and picked off some stray hot glue.

“Very impressive as usual Eddy.” he lied. “But i’m afraid I still have finales to study for.” going to the movies did sound fun but his mind was already screaming at him about his need to study.

“I already told Ed to meet us here.” and as if one cue Ed barreled into the coffee shop like a freight train.

“Double-D!! Double-D!!” Ed tripped over himself to get to his friend faster and immediately deposited fistfuls of crumpled brochures onto his lap. 

Double-D leafed through the brochures in shock as realization dawned on him. Ed had hit up every art gallery and art class in the area and collected as many brochures as possible, presumably to convince Ed of his dedication. Double-D was completely flustered with this and sputtered a bit as Ed pulled out more brochures from his pockets and dumped them onto his lap.

“Ed….”

“You’re gonna get me into art class right Double-D?!” Ed looked at him with a smile so wide and eyes so trusting in Edd’s abilities that he felt a little nauseous. 

“Ed...I am sorry, I don't think I can help you get into school…” Double-D couldn't bare to look at Ed who didn't seem to understand what he was trying to say. “I just don't think-”

“Whattya mean you can't get him into school?” Eddy’s voice began to rise in aggravation.

“I’m sorry but with my own studies and Ed’s previous difficulties-" Double-D’s voice trembled as he fidgeted with the crumpled papers in his lap.

“You’re the one who put the idea into his head! You're the one that told him he could get what he wanted! The big lump hasn't shut up about it this whole time!” Eddy stood up shaking with rage.

“Eddy you KNOW he couldn’t manage an intense college curriculum!”

“You just don't want to try! Or is it that you don't want someone like Ed in your fancy-ass to good for you school?!” 

“But Double-D, you said…” Ed looked like he finally understood what was happening and the excitement and color drained from him.

“It’s not like that! With my own work now….” Double-D stood up resolutely clenching his fists. “I cannot mother you like i've been doing since junior high!”

“You’re the one that offered to help him! You’re the one who is always pushing him!” Eddy pushed Double-D a little to knock him back a step “He didn’t have it in his head to go to school at all until you talked him into it!”

“I know but it was a lack of judgment! And if I left him to you he would be- HE WOULD BE!” Double-D couldn’t think of anything to say that would insult Eddy but not Ed and ended up sputtering instead.

“Would be what?” Eddy shouted louder “You promised Ed you would help him get into those dumbass art classes and then you keep bailing on it! You got his hopes up over nothing! The idiot got so excited he got kicked out of his house because all he does is eat and draw twenty four-seven!”

“you don't understand!! It's so much harder than you think!”

“But, Double-D?” the large man in question wiped his eyes with a shirt sleeve, tears soaking the fabric.

“We both knew it was hopeless but you’re supposed to be the smart one and help us! You're supposed to be our friend-our brother!”

“He's not hopeless Eddy! And I AM!”

“Then help him!” Eddy's face burned red from shouting, his fists clenched tight “But you don't want to at all do you?! You just want your private room with your smart friends and Kevin!” Eddy grabbed Double-D by the shirt collar “You really are a traitor.”

“Shut up Eddy! For once in your life shut up!” Double-D’s voice rose to match eddys and tears ran down his chin “Traitor? I've been loyal to you to a fault! I've followed you for years! I could be so much farther than I am! I could have been so much better! My loyalty to you is why I'm such a failure now!”

“If this all you have for me then I don't need it” Eddy growled and pushed Double-D down hard onto the coffee shop chair.

“I've sacrificed so much for you and you've never appreciated it.” Double-D sobbed angrily wiping his eyes. 

“We don't need you. Come on Ed.” Eddy grabbed Ed by the arm and marched them both out the door leaving Double-D a sobbing husk on the chair.

‘God Dammit so much for being a cool coffee house guy, after that I can NEVER go back there again…..So much for a lot of things. That asshole...’ Double-D burned with anger and heartbreak. He slammed the door of his room behind him and paced back and forth, only getting angrier, everything Eddy had done to him through the years came back, every stupid and mean little thing. He scratched hard at his own scalp and swallowed a scream, he wanted Eddy to hurt as much as he did, he wanted revenge for years apparently wasted.

“Fuck.” He swung out his door and knocked on the neighbors. Nobody answered.

“Kevin?” After a minute the door opened and a half asleep Kevin peeped out. “Get dressed, let’s go get drunk.” Kevin looked confused but smiled.”

“Sure.” He winked and went in to get dressed.

At the bar Kevin had a beer and Double-D nursed a fruity drink with high alcohol content. He was feeling terrible and just wanted to stop feeling anything as soon as possible so he had ordered any drink with as much alcohol as possible and the handsome bartender came back with the pink monstrosity.

“Choice.” Kevin eyeballed the drink and chugged his own beer, already calling the bartender, ready for another. “What’s got you all hot and bothered?” Edd gripped his drink, his anger kept trying to calm down and he had to actively think of new things that made him mad about Eddy to make his current decision seem less terrible. As the night went on Double-D rambled about shitty things Eddy had done and as he drank more he rambled on about how school was a lot more stressful than he expected it to be, how his mother had started to texted him almost daily to remind him to work hard get good grades, and how he was struggling to stay on top even though it wasn’t supposed to ever be a struggle for him. Kevin nodded sympathetically and hmmmed satisfyingly at the correct times. As the night went on and Double-D became drowsier Kevin wrapped his arms around the smaller man who easily fell into his chest, the red scruff of a beard scratching his cheek pleasantly.

“Thank you Kevin, I’m feeling calmer now.”

“I told you about that guy, I’ve been telling you for years to cut him out.”

“Mmmm…he's my best friend….” Double-D, feeling drunk and bold traced the muscles under Kevin’s shirt, listening to the gutteral noise of approval. “But...maybe you are right….”

“That’s what I like to hear babe.” Kevin rubbed Double-Ds back and snuggled into his hat. The drama of the day began to weigh on Double-D and he yawned, half asleep already.

“Excuse me, I am feeling rather tired. Do you think we should head back?” Double-D looked up at Kevin and Kevin positively beamed making Double-D feeling lighter than air.

“You’re not mad about the other night?”

“ I guess not….” He still was sort of upset about it but his thoughts didn't make much sense to him at the moment anyway and it felt so good to be with Kevin right now he didn’t want to ruin it. “I just don't like people touching my hat is all.”

“Mmm-hmmm, I'll remember that” Kevin threaded his fingers through Double-Ds jet black hair “Let’s head back babe.” He went to pay the bill, when he came back Double-D yawned again and wiped his eyes. “Here.” Kevin suddenly lifted Double-D as if he was as easy to carry as a kitten and held him bridal style making Double-D squeak in surprise. “Don’t worry about it babe, I got you, just rely on me.” And somehow the thought of having someone to rely on, to lean on, calmed him down immensely, he looked up at the man he had known for years and blushed hotly.

“Kevin?”

“Ssshhhh” Kevin carried him all the way up to the two dorm rooms.

“Thank you Kevin...umm, I think I can handle it from here.” Double-D tried to get his feet on the ground but Kevin tightened his grip refusing to let go. “Ummm…”

“Hmmm, Why don’t you stay at my place tonight? I can make sure no one bothers ya, keep an eye on ya.” Double-D looked at him a little startled.

“I don’t know…”

“It’ll be okay, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Hmm...Okay..” Double-D nuzzled into Kevins arms, it was nice, having someone take care of him for a change, it was luxury he wasn’t used to. He could feel Kevin’s well defined muscles stretch has he opened the door and gently put him into the bed. Sleeping in someone else's bed, in a nonEd-bed, it wasn’t something he had done before, but he was too tired to worry about germs or politeness, he just wanted to drift away to sleep and not have any worries for awhile. He could here Kevin shuffling out of his clothes and a weight on the other side of the bed pressed against him. It felt warm and comforting. Kevin wrapped his arms around Double-D who stiffened a little, but Kevin didn’t make a move to kiss him, and it felt so good to have someone there. He relaxed and moved closer and they both fell asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fantastic writing practice, I can feel neglected writing bones cracking.  
> I'm feeling inspired to look into creative writing classes again as well!


	6. Freshman year - Fall Term - Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some delightfully explicit things happen in this chapter!  
> And we finally make it to finals! Boy oh boy!

The next morning Double-D thanked his own foresight to schedule midday classes over early morning classes, it was 11:00 am and he was still in bed. Kevin’s bed, who was huddled close to him. Rather than comforting now though it felt sticky. Double-D slowly and carefully tried to slip out from the covers, maybe Kevin wouldn’t mind if he went next door for a shower but he decided that he couldn’t be gone when Kevin woke up, that would be unbearably rude, maybe he could grab a few of his toiletries and use Kevin’s shower? He moved to act on this plan when he felt Kevin move with him.

“Hmmm….Good morning, what’s the hurry?” Kevin’s morning voice was husky and dripping with honey, it penetrated Double-D’s mind and made his mouth dry with something like need.

“Oh.” Double-D felt his whole body blush, blood rushing in several directions at once and he was overcome with embarrassment “Excuse me Kevin, I think I have imposed long enough, I must go start my morning shower.”

“You’ll be at that all day.” Kevin growled softly. Double-D still couldn’t wrap him mind around how someone his own age could have such a low and downright sexy voice. He felt Kevin wrap an arm around his shoulder and slowly lead him back down into the pillows. “Let’s make that shower worth it.” Kevin kissed Eddward slowly on the mouth, pushing his hands underneath his shirt. Double-D backed a few inches away. “I won’t mess with your hat this time, I promise.” and Kevin leaned forward, covering most of the thinner man with his own muscularly built body and captured his lips again. This time Double-D leaned into the kiss himself, he wrapped his arms around Kevin to get closer and deepen the kiss. “Good.” Kevin petted his cheek “That’s really good.” He lifted Double-D’s shirt over his head and kissed him down his neck.

“K-Kevin” Double-D shivered, it felt so good and Kevin smelled so good and he was aching all over with need. 

“Shhshhhh.” Kevin purred slowly moving his fingertips just down the sides of Double-D’s pale stomach making him tremor “That’s good.” He kept shushing softly and whispering affirmations as he slipped the other mans pants off. Double-D kept shivering slightly with nervous anticipation, it felt so good to have Kevin touching his thighs like that and so many parts of himself that no one ever touched in so many ways. “You’re good, you’re being so good.” Kevin whispered roughly into his ear causing Double-D to moan small sweet noises. Kevin kept whispering praise while his hand kept softly rubbing around his groin, Double-D felt like he was going to either cry or burst altogether from the pleasure of it. When the larger man finally took both aching hard members into his hand and jerked Double-D’s back arched and his mind went blank, truly blank for the first time and it felt so good he could only make small cries while the red-head above him seemed completely composed. Their lips grazed against each other, breath intermingling as they both came simultaneously. Kevin finally collapsed on top of Double-D and held him gently, pressing the small exhausted man close to his chest.

After awhile Double-D tried to wiggle out from under the heavier man.

“Kevin, we really need to get cleaned up.”

“Hmmm. I’m too comfy.” Kevin rolled onto his side and pulled Edd tighter “Not until I say so.”

“Seriously, this is filthy.” He tried to push himself away but Kevin put his hand on the others hat and kissed him, almost daring him to try and get up and see what happens.

“Don’t worry about it babe, I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.” Double-D relaxed a little but adjusted his beanie.

“Okay I guess, I’ll let you take care of it?” He whispered almost inaudibly. Lying there, completely surrounded with blankets and warmth, it was amazing. He hadn’t felt so comfortable or relaxed in so long. Their legs wrapped around each other and Edd drifted into a half-asleep, he felt completely safe and utterly in the moment.

“Good good.” Kevin kissed his forehead. After awhile when he did finally decided to sit up he looked Edd in the eyes and whispered “I’ll see you soon okay? This was really good and I want to see you again soon.” Kevin kissed him deeply.

“Of course Kevin.” Double-D smiled.

Through finales Double-D floated on air, as though all of his worried had completely disappeared. He breezed through tests and was surprisingly pleased with the outcome. He texted his mother the results though he had previously promised himself he wouldn’t but his good mood made it seem like less of a big deal. The world seemed so much better than it did just a few days ago. 

When he went to knock on Kevin’s door to propose maybe a celebratory dinner that night Kevin opened the door, shirtless and glistening from shower residue, Double-D could have died then and there with happiness.

“Hello Kevin, I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to go get some dinner as we are finished with finales and now might be a good-” Double-D could hear himself rambling and feel the blush, he was grateful when Kevin interrupted him 

“Yeah, maybe another time, I’m a pretty busy right now, I’ll text you okay?”

“No no, that’s perfectly understandable.” Edd deflated a bit but kept a stiff upper lip. “Sorry for dropping by suddenly.” Kevin leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth, winked, and closed the door. Double-D, back in his own room, tried not to overthink it but not over-thinking things was not his strong points. He distracted himself with his to do list instead, his next classes needed to be scheduled and his previous class work needed to be filed, he should also call Eddy to apologize...that seemed like the imperative... And he hadn’t even touched his ham radio set he had specifically brought to college to work on. He decided to text Eddy first.

‘Eddy, I am really sorry about the other day. I shouldn’t have snapped. Movies?’

Barely any time after Double-D sent the text, Ed barreled into his room and held him in a tight bear hug.

“DOUBLE-D I MISSED YOU!” Ed cried

“Ed please!”

“Hey D.” Eddy shuffled in behind his friend and limpy waved a hand before shoving it back into his pocket.

“Eddy.” Double-D finally managed to escape the hug “Ed please go shower, it’s painfully obvious that you haven’t managed it since last I saw you.”

“Awwww.” Ed grumbled but did as requested, Ed had proven several times in numerous similar circumstances that his love for Double-D outweighed his belief of how much of a hassle showering is.

“Eddy, I’m glad you’re here.” Double-D started, rubbing his elbow, both boys looked at their feet for an awkward moment.“I’m sorry.”

“I’m really sorry.”

The apology was simultaneous and they both laughed awkwardly. They had had much worse fights over the years and always ended up in the same position. Double-D felt a surge of affection and gratitude to his lifelong friends.

“Let me get my jacket and shoes, Ed won’t take long getting cleaned i’m sure. How has work been?”

“Not bad, I am the best at sales you know. Dad says the best he’s ever seen.” Eddy grabbed a comb from his pocket and fussed over his hair a little. Double-D looked at him, he knew the guy was lying through his teeth, how much he didn’t want to bother with guessing but he knew Eddy had a habit of embellishing himself. He admired it in the guy, Double-D couldn’t muster up that much confidence, fake or not, but being around someone who had no outwards doubts about himself rubs off on a person. Maybe that’s why he liked being around Eddy, it made him feel capable of taking on the world.

“I knew you would do great Eddy.” He also didn’t mind patting the guys’ ego a little, he knew when Eddy needed it and when it needed to be cut down, after something like 17 years, he at least liked to think he knew how to handle it. “I’ve had every confidence in you.”

“OKAY I’M READY!” Ed left the bathroom and undoubted mess for Double-D to clean up later but still, the effort was much appreciated.

The discount movie theater turned out to be an art and student film exclusive place and Double-D was wrapt with it, he hadn’t even consider going to it on his own but now he couldn’t imagine he could have missed it. The other two were not so enamoured with the choice of films and kept a lively game of popcorn toss going. Double-D tried to chastise them but ended up joining in and all three got kicked out before he got to see the end.

The three boys spent the rest of the night roaming the streets looking for something to do. Crawling from one bar to another and roughhousing a little. Eddy almost getting into a real fist fight before Double-D had to pull him away and Ed threatened the other guy with a real pounding, not that he had ever actually purposefully punched anyone before, but he was so huge people didn’t figure to mess with him. They eventually stumbled back to Double-Ds room Ed and Eddy laughing loud enough to shake the entire floor and Double-D trying not to make sick on himself. All three passed out in a pile on the couch that night.

Double-D woke up cuddled close to Ed on the futon with Eddy completely rolled under it, groggy and with a killer headache he didn’t really feel much like moving. Ed’s breathing was rhythmic and his breath was warm on his head, he fell back asleep easily. 

When Double-D finally decided he had to get up, he let the other two sleep and got to work planning the next term. His head still hurt a bit and he berated himself.

‘Why….Do we keep doing this? You don’t even like to drink! The hangover isn’t worth it’  
His back ached as he hunched over his laptop writing down several potential schedules and classes. Class sign up started at 8:00 AM sharp the next day and he could not miss biochemistry 101, his entire career hinged on it. ‘If you want to be serious about school you need to cut this kind of behavior out’ he kept thinking. ‘Be responsible, you have a lot going for you right now.’ The intrusive thoughts kept coming making him feel worse more than anything. His phone buzzed and as if to drive the point home his mother had texted again

You did well this term Eddward but remember to keep it up. Don’t fall behind. 

He groaned and turned the phone off completely. He needed to get started on his day.

“Jim.” Double-D checked his cactus. “This term was a little bit more….dramatic than I intended it to be...not that I can control that much I guess… But I am here for my future, I cannot continue to get distracted with juvenile problems.” He emphasized by aggressively highlighting his notes.

“What are you mumbling about Sockhead? Lemmie sleep…” Eddy grumbled, rolling over on the floor.

“Good morning.” Ed stood up rubbing his eyes and smiling “I had a dream we were swimming and surrounded by candy.” 

“That sounds nice Ed.”

“Whatever.” Eddy slumped into the kitchen. “I’m hungry, what’s eats?” After a few moments of rustling he slammed the fridge door. “Ugh health food.” Eddy suddenly swept through the living room in a frenzy. “Shit! I’m supposed to be at work today! Come on Lumpy let’s go!”

“See you later Double-D!” Ed and Eddy rushed out the door, falling over each other. Double-D watched them leave, leaning against his door frame when he noticed Kevin doing the same next to him. 

“Oh good morning Kevin!” He blushed and adjusted his hat a little.

“Yeah, heard you guys staying up late last night…”

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to keep you up!” Double-D stammered, his eyes widening in the horrific idea that he may have been an inconvenience. 

“I thought you and Eddy had a big fight?” Kevin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

“Y-yes...That happens sometimes though, he can be a bit of a...jerk, but he doesn’t really mean it.” Double-D twiddled his thumbs, hyper aware of what he was saying. “Do you want to come in?”

“Why don’t you come here?” Kevin lead Double-D into his own room and he noted gratefully that the place had been cleaned up, vacuumed, and smelled delightfully if very artificially lemony fresh. Kevin sat down on the sofa bed and patted the spot beside him. 

“It looks good in here Kevin.” 

“Hmmm, I hoped you would appreciate a clean space.”

“I really do, thank you.” Double-D scootched closer to Kevin who put his arm around him in return. They sat there together in a comfortable silence for a bit. “Are you ready to sign up for next term?”

“Hmmmyeah, are you?” Kevin leaned back into the pillows and pulled Double-D closer to his, resting his own chin on the others head.

“Oh yes of course! It’s so exciting looking at all the classes I could take, it’s very difficult to decide, I really want to do as much as I can while I’m here!” The thought of so many potential classes and options made Double-D giddy with excitement, certainly the best part of college was the anticipation of a class, the second best part he decided, was the homework, but he knew better then to admit that to just anybody in case of groans or worse. Kevin adjusted so his back was on the arm of the sofa and his feet slid under Double-D’s legs and pulled the smaller man close onto his chest, both of them stretching out and sighing happily.

“Oh…” Double-D looked at Kevin who smiled, his red 5:00 shadow already taking over his face for the day and framing his strong chin and contrasting with his dark green eyes. Double-D’s breath caught in his throat, he could feel Kevin’s deep breaths under his fingertips. “Is this...okay?” He whispered 

“Mmmmmyeah. We did more yesterday you dork.” Kevin laughed and stroked his cheeks before grabbing him gently by the chin and bringing up for a deep kiss. “Don’t worry, you’re good.” Double-D gently touched the defined muscles under Kevin’s thin black shirt, he thought that he should stop but he couldn’t help himself as Kevin’s abdomen rose and fell. Kevin’s fingers scratched the back of Double-Ds neck softly, wandering close to his beanie and slipping his fingertips under a little.

“Kevin.” Double-D whimpered softly

“It’ll be alright.” Kevin kissed him again slipping his tongue past the others lips to taste. “You’re very good Double-D.” Kevin whispered throat making Double-D’s knees weak. “I’m worried about you.” Kevin sat up straighter and bent over him a little, making Double-D look up and into his deep green eyes. He held up Double-Ds chin and kissed him lightly “How you’re doing.” He kissed him again with more force “Who you’re spending time with.” And Kevin held Double-D’s chin up while he gave him a lingering wet kiss. Staring up at Kevin he actually felt safe and cared for.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you worried so much. I didn’t mean to become a nuisance.” Double-D squeaked as he wrapped his arms around Kevin. He couldn’t bare to let this man go now that he had him, his stomach and chest felt full to bursting. 

“Hmmm.” Kevin brushed his fingers gently along Double-Ds cheek and chin and leaned his face close “Did you have fun last night?”

“Oh...y-yeah...” Double-D stuttered a little. “Went to the movies and that was rather intriguing.” 

Kevin kissed him deep and earnest, devouring him completely. Double-D shrank into Kevin’s arms letting himself be engulfed. He pulled back just enough to cause Double-D to whine and to ask “You taste like alcohol.”

“Y-yeah? They wanted to go get some drinks.” Double-D heated with embarrassment for being seen-through so easily.

“I never pegged you much of a drinker before D.” Kevin rubbed his back and moved him onto his side, squishing him solidly against the couch back.

“I suppose...I do not really...actually particularly...like it?” Double-D admitted….He liked some parts he guessed, the inclusion, the ability to not worry for once.

“You’ve always had to do things you didn’t like?”

“It’s not like that Kevin!” Edd shot back but without much force. “You like to drink too...”

“You are soooo…” Kevin kissed him deeply and nibbled his lip a little “goddamn cute.” Edd blushed hotly, his pulse thumped loud enough he worried Kevin might be able to feel it. He licked his lips and looked at Kevin, who was so undeniably attractive to him he could melt. 

“Let’s go on a date.” Kevin exhaled loudly and sat up abruptly, Double-D tried to recover from the sudden shift. 

“When?”

“Now. Just you and me babe. We’ll go to that fancy burger place.” Kevin got up for his jacket. Double-D grabbed his phone from his pants and turned it on to find a text from Eddy.

‘Wut u up to? I got a gr8t commision, lets burn it baby!’

‘Going on a date. Maybe another time.’

‘A date????????? Wiht who? Me n ed will come, does he hve a hot sister?’

‘It’s nobody. Please, i’ll catch up with you two at a later.’

Double-D headed to the bathroom for a quick face washing and pocketed his phone. He resolutely decided then and there that there was no way he was ever going to let Eddy know about Kevin. The disastrous image in his mind of the two meeting under these circumstances right now proved that he was going to have to be delicate with the situation. Perhaps he could go his entire life making sure neither ran into each other. He rested his elbows, stared at the drain and decided that could be the only way.

“Hurry up babe.” Kevin opened the bathroom and Double-D jumped. He was so absorbed with apocalypse planning he was completely caught off guard. He grabbed his chest and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. “You look pretty now let’s go.” Kevin grabbed Double-D by the arm and rushed him out the door.

At the burger joint the two men discussed upcoming classes, schedules, and options for extra-curriculars.

“If you’re taking classes everyday but Sunday you won’t have much time for me babe.” Kevin leaned forward and winked at Double-D who blushed and a little. 

“I’ll make time.” Double-D insisted.

“You better.” and the smiling redhead fed a french fry to the madly blushing boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Double-D can be a little wishy-washy can't he? my oh my....


	7. Freshman year - Winter break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a hard time of it lately and this story is all i've been feeling like working on. I have a most all of it plotted out and a lot rough drafted. I'm really glad I started it, it's good to have a project to focus on I guess. My writing isn't great but this has been good practice I think. Hopefully I can get better.

The arrival of winter break and the subsequent realization of what it meant came hard and fast to Eddward. His anxiety was as overstuffed as his bags and the entire drive back to the cul-de-sac he was convinced that at any moment he was about throw up. “Easy does it, this won’t be hard at all. Easy as pie.” He lied to himself, deciding that the best way to attack the situation was to consider it barely even a problem. The problem itself being how to spend quality time with both his boyfriend and his best friend, who hated each other's guts severely, and lived practically next door to each other. He knew it was a problem, but maybe if he ignored it? “It won’t be a problem if I don’t make it a problem” He lied to himself again.

He finally pulled into familiar old road and had just about calmed his raging gut when two familiar people caught his attention, Eddy and Kevin were in each others faces, yelling, right on his lawn. Double-D contemplated running them both over and ending it all, but decided to not bother just yet.

He parked and waved to Nazz who was already walking up to his car. He hadn’t seen for for a couple years and he noted that she had, as expected, grown up splendidly and he would have been lying if he didn’t admit she was drop-dead gorgeous to anyones eye. 

“Hey Double-D! Long time no see!” 

“Hello Nazz, nice to see you again.” He grabbed his duffel bags from the car and motioned for her to come inside. He consciously ignored the continually bickering men on his lawn, that would be a problem for after he could get some coffee in him.

When they settled Inside Double-D took a chance to look out the front window, Kevin and Eddy were still shouting at each other, he sighed and dropped the blinds over the scene. Briefly worrying that it might be about him before he chastised himself for the arrogance and turned his attention to Nazz.

“Would you like some tea, coffee, hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate would be fab.” She leaned the counter while Double-D made a hot chocolates and a black coffee. 

“I don’t suppose you know what those two are on about?” 

“Oh yeah, something about the motorcycle Kevin just got or something, I didn’t really catch the details. Those two really hate each other anymore.” she accepted the mug he handed her. “It used to be much more fun ya’know? We all got along so well. But anymore those two are always at it anytime they meet.”

“Hmmm....They never really got on all that much…” He sipped his coffee and tried not to let his eyes wander to the window.

“It was so much fun back then…”

“I suspect then, that we may have lived in different realities.” 

“You didn’t have fun? I remember that You, Ed and Eddy, were completely inseparable.. You guys seemed to always be up to something. Do you guys still hang out a lot?”

“It was fun, I can’t argue with that…” He realized he wasn’t actually sure what he was arguing. He remembered that they did get knocked around often but always bounced back, the gift of the young, he supposed.

“It’d be nice if those two could get a long for once. I’m planning to throw a christmas party, it’d be nice to have the old gang back together.”

“A christmas party sounds really fun Nazz.” Double-D felt a pain of foreboding but didn’t want to let her see that. His stomach felt like it was filled with rocks but he forced a smile and eye contact, sweat dampening the brim of his hat, he acknowledged silently to himself that he was experiencing the same sort of systems Nazz had given him when he was younger but now for entirely different reasons. She shatted on about party ideas and Double-D nodded, looking for a polite escape in the conversation.

 

“Yeah! I’ve been doing a lot of interior design classes at my school and I’m pumped to do some major Christmas decorating! Just like old times!” 

The door suddenly slammed, shattering the atmosphere and Eddy stalked in, his entire body screaming with anger and frustration.

“Well...I’ll see you around Double-D!” Nazz forced a smile and hurried past Eddy and out the door.

“Eddy, you scared Nazz.” 

“Sorry…” Eddy tried to relax onto the living room couch “Kevin really pisses me off! He was so goddamn over-protective of that damn motorcycle, a guy can’t even get close enough to check it out!” Eddy banged his fist on the wall causing a small dent.

“Oh, mother won’t be happy about that…” Double-D fussed at the wall mildy before he sat down on the other end of the couch. “Just try to avoid Kevin for a bit.” 

“I hate that guy so much!” Eddy shouted to the ceiling and crossed his arms, entirely pouting. “Asshole.”

“Nazz was talking about a christmas par-” Double-D stopped himself quickly when he saw Eddy’s eyes grow wide with mischief and he desperately tried to think of how to backpedal. 

“A christmas party? Nazz? We could really stick it to Kevin. We could come in hot outfits with hot dates. Maybe I could get lucky with Nazz, that would really show him! We’ll be the life of the party! ” At this Double-D rolled his eyes and plopped his cheek on his hand in complete skepticism. “You’ve tried that numerous times before Eddy and it never turns out well. Honestly you are being completely juvenile about the whole thing.” 

“Whatever. Where’s Ed?”

“Actually I was hoping you would know, as I do have good news for him!”

They found Ed in his makeshift living space, Eddy’s closet, hunched over a sea of drawings and concentrating intently on his latest masterpiece. 

“There you are mister! I was getting worried.” Double-D tried to ignore the trash everywhere and scootched into the tight space that Ed had made his home over the last few months. Eddy’s clothes had been evicted and an old mattress had been folded up against either wall, food, trash and drawing supplies were ankle deep and Double-D kept back a gag. Pressing his head against Ed’s shoulder his feet had to climb up the wall to make room for them, Eddy followed suit doing the same thing on the other side so all three Ed’s were squished into the tight space.

“Hey look guys!” Ed enthusiastically threw up the comic he just finished stapling. “It is zombies versus ennui volume five! An epic gala of disease and drama!” He laughed as though it was the greatest thing that could ever exist. Eddy stuck out his tongue and pushed his back against the big guy, pushing him over and crushing Double-D bent double against the wall. 

“Great, another one, if you worked as hard as you draw we might actually get something done one of these days!” 

“I have good news!” Double-D injected “I have dug around and found a suitable option for real art classes!” Ed whooped excitedly at the news and grabbing both of his friends dragged them down to stick half way out of the door jam causing all three boys to laugh in surprise and joy at their existence at the state of themselves sprawled on the floor and buried in paper.

“Thanks Double-D! It’ll be so much fun!”

“Don’t spend all yer time at school stupid! We have money to make!” Eddy smacked Ed in the face lightly and Double-D rolled over, engulfing them both in a hug, he laughed so hard his eyes wouldn’t stop watering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double-D with anxiety and tears gives me life.


	8. Freshman year - Winter Break - Christmas Eve Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the rating from Mature to Explicit, not sure if this counts as explicit though? What is the general rule? Does explicit=kinks?  
> I'm trying to up my game with the sexy writing bits, I feel like I used to be so much better at it (x_x)/

Chapter 8 -Christmas Eve Eve

Later that night Double-D was pulled gently through a door and welcomed with passionate kisses.

“I thought you were never gonna come pay your boyfriend a visit Double-Dork.” Kevin whispered low in his ear. His tongue darted against the lobe quickly causing Double-D to shiver, his breath caught in his throat. 

“I’m terribly sorry Kevin, I tried to come by as soon as I could.” Double-D tried to explain but Kevin shushed him with a kiss and lead him to the bed, his arms wrapping around his thighs and tugging him enticingly close. Double-D could feel his jeans tighten against him and he ached against the constriction.

“With how long you made me wait.” Kevin all but ripped Double-D’s shirt entirely off of him. “I was thinking you didn’t like me anymore.” He leaned down to kiss the smaller mans firm, almost hairless chest, his cold saliva making Double-D quiver with anticipation.

“O-oooah. No-ooo-ahh, I-it’s nothing like that I promise.” Double-D arched and moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as Kevin continued his soft attack on his nipples. Double-D grasped desperately at Kevin’s flaming red hair, burying his nose deep into the locks.

“You do like me don’t you?”

“Oh yes, very much. I-I really like you a lot Kevin!” 

“I’m glad. I hope we can spend a lot of time together.” Kevin’s low guttural almost demanding voice mixing with his hungry caresses drove Edd close the edge. His body quickly becoming overwhelmed and he squirmed under the larger man’s grip. “You are just too good D!” Kevin worked efficiently on the rest of their layers and giving him constant praises of “good" and “that's it, good boy.” Double-D’s mind clouded as Kevin finally removed the last bit of clothes from both of them, grazing his fingertips down his side, his touch burned like fire and Double-D couldn’t stop the pitched moans and cries from escaping.

Kevin positioned his hard member to Double-D’s opening and slicked them both with his saliva. His one arm pinned Edd’s chest down and his other maneuvered himself. The new sensation as the two moved in unison brought them to orgasm together.  
“Ah...mmmm…Kevin.” Edd sighed and went limp, resting his body completely against his boyfriends, their sweat drenched skin sticking together not uncomfortably.

“Stay with me tonight.”

“Alright.”

When Eddward woke up in Kevin’s bed the next morning he was immediately overpowered by a delicious heady scent of eggs and bacon. His nose lead him down the hallway and into the kitchen, where, when he peaked shyly past the wall and into the kitchen he spotted Kevin in an apron making fresh squeezed orange juice.

“Good morning?” Kevin turned around and winked at him coyly. “You didn't have to do all this…” 

“let me take care of my main squeeze.” Kevin kissed him good morning and pushed him lightly into a chair. Double-D’s cheeks heated with embarrassment. 

“Really Kevin, I don't need all of this.” Double-D stuttered over the words as an internal battle himself between being grateful and feeling guilty over the lavish meal and attention raged inside of him, making his stomach too upset now to enjoy the meal. Double-D had to look away from Kevin’s intense biting glare and toothy grin but he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was.

When Double-D finally managed to get back to his own house every step was light and euphoric. His house hadn't been decorated for Christmas yet, unsurprisingly, his mother had stopped holiday decorating a while ago, though he always tried to put in a good effort to keep the spirits up. So he decided to put in a good effort of it now when he was feeling so delightfully happy and he had excess energy. He lugged all the holiday boxes he could find into the living room and got to work when he heard a tapping on the window, Nazz was outside waving cheekily, her Christmas sweater making her the picture of holiday cheer.

“Hello Nazz!” he opened the door and welcomed her in. “Looks like it's starting to snow.” Nazz giggled and boldy planted herself onto the back of his couch, she looked like a cheerful vulture bursting secret, she tried to eyeball him seriously and but covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. “What is….up?” He asked nervous under her burning focus.

“Dude! I just saw you coming from Kevin’s house!” She laughed like she knew something, ruffling him a little with annoyance.  
“And what is wrong with that? “ he asked a little indignantly. He realized that she thought she was being cute but it wasn't working as well on him as maybe it would have in a different situation.

“Hey chill. Kevin already told me about you two and I think it’s awesome.” At this realization his energy sapped and he suddenly felt very tired. He collapsed on the couch with his hand massaging his eyes. 

“It’s a new thing Nazz.” 

“He seems really happy about it.”

“I am too. I am really fond him.”

“Honestly I'm jealous, from what I can tell he seems more dedicated to you then he ever was to me.” She waved the thought off easily despite the words and he looked at her in puzzled silence for a bit. 

“My apologise but did you two actually go out or was that a misinterpretation on my part?”  
“Yeah but it was like, a million years ago! I had such a crush on him growing up but he never seemed to have any real time for me! We even went to prom together, remember? But by then it was just one of those dumb weird high school things.” she smiled at the memories. “I ended up leaving with Marie actually.” 

“My Marie?”

“Yeah dude, I can't believe you didn't notice, Marie and I got pretty serious after that.”

“My Marie?!” Neither could stop themselves from laughing together at they had just realized. “Sorry I guess I wasn't paying to much attention, I was very invested in my studies at the time.” Edd finally caught his breath enough to admit and wiped his eyes. “I suppose it’s impolite to laugh but that seems like so long ago. Though I suppose it wasn’t really. I spent most of my time studying and wasn’t around anyone much...Ed mostly.” He thought back to his last year of high school “It was just a lot of working for me and Ed at that time.” Just thinking about it was exhausting even now. He remembered Eddy went to prom but...it had turned into another one of those huge fights between them. “How is Marie anyway?” 

“I guess we’ll find out at the Christmas party.” Nazz teased.

“So is the party is going to… commence then?”

“Sure of course dude!” Edd deflated a bit, he was hoping maybe it was just talk but he knew better then to assume Nazz wouldn't go through with it. He tried not to think about the upcoming disaster. Knowing neither Eddy or Kevin would want to miss it made him feel like barfing with apprehension. He was relieved when Nazz’s phone rang and she excused herself to answer it, promising though that she would catch up with him later. He realized that he had a real dilemma, he was not ready to put those two in a room together yet. 

Edd didn't feel much like decorating the house anymore or much like doing anything except sitting in his room, away from people. But no sooner did he squirrel away to his sanctuary though and start digging through old papers in his desk did he hear a knock on the bedroom window.

“Lord, why me?” When he finally braced himself to turn and check who it was, he saw the impatient face of the last person he wanted to see had, who had somehow shimmied up the tree outside his window and was now shouting to be let in.When Edd opened the window Eddy maneuvered himself, without a single hint of grace, to the windowsill, sucking in his considerable gut and practically catapulting himself through the open window. 

“Heya D!” He stood up, straightened his hot rod flames button up shirt, and leaned on the desk like nothing happened. “What's cookin’ good lookin’?” Double-D stared at him for awhile, speechless. If he didn't know Eddy so well he would have been charmed he supposed, but he knew Eddy better than anyone else on the planet and decided, to just be unimpressed instead. 

“How can I help you tonight Eddy?”

“What? I don't need help with anything! Can't a guy just drop in on his best pal without asking for anything?” Double-D stared at him with nothing more or less than a straight poker face. “So Nazz is serious about throwing a Christmas party. Do you think I could have a shot with her? The party could be a good time to ask her out.” 

“As your revenge? And what happened to that rochell girl? “

“Oh her? Don't worry about that. And of course not as revenge! I don't think it would stick it to Kevin enough for that, its you know… “ Eddy actually looked a little flustered and embarrassed “It’s...NAZZ.” He tried to wave his arms to emphasize the point. “But we could also brainstorm a real plan to stick it to Kevin if you want bud.” Double-D leaned back into his desk chair and thought for a moment. 

“I don't know how much I can seriously help with Nazz and will absolutely not help you ‘stick it to’ Kevin.”

“Yeah, I didn't think you would, you’re such a god-damn goody two shoes.” Eddy huffed and collapsed backwards onto Double-D’s bed, messing it up as much as possible. “Maybe I should repaint my truck, that would impress her, chicks dig cool cars. “

“ work on cleaning the inside so she would have a place to sit first.”

“You could cook a really nice meal and then I could convince her I'm a great cook. “

“That is feasible. I’ve always said a romantic poem is nice.”

“To romantic though, to cheesy. “

“I feel like your just trying to satisfy some carnal desires then.”

“She’s Nazz.”

“Indeed.” 

The two sat next to each other in a relaxed silence for a while before Double-D decided what to do. He meant to be strong and let Eddy flounder for himself but he could never help himself when it came to helping Eddy with whatever he wanted.  
“Just look respectable, clean the INSIDE of your truck, wait until the actual party then be your charismatic, capricious, and convivial self and you'll be fine as always.”

“what’re ya saying?”

“I'm saying don't over think it and try not to be a jerk.”

“HA!”

“I hear the Kankers are going to be there, Lee always really liked you.”

“Fuck you. Been there done that, more trouble than it’s worth.”

“You are a true Casanova.” Eddy laughed at this and dug his elbow into Double-D’s side causing the other to shove him back gently.

“You really got an idea to help Ed?” 

“Yes, I'm going to get him into art class if that's what he wants and if you help him stay employed I'll figure out a better living arrangement as well. We'll take care of it together as always.” 

The two men, boys still really, brothers in a way, who had been inseparable their entire lives leaned against each other heavily and silently agreed to take care of their mutual brother as best as they could no matter what, and both understood the other perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, I really liked that end, to bad these guys still have a long way to go in their journey of being destroyed and pieced back together.


	9. Freshman year - Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the perfect theme song to this fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95oO5lsPRic  
> All Alone by Raphael Gualazzi  
> I think that really sums up how I want this to feel.
> 
> Only just realized I was supposed to be manually putting the chapter publication date on the chapters! (X_X) Dang!

As time passed quickly Double-D found himself more often than not in Kevin’s arms and loving every moment of it. 

“Hmmmm you are so amazing babe.” Kevin murmured softly as Eddward stroked him close to finishing, the two sprawled out amongst the sheets, lazily bucking against each other in a state of half-sleep half-ecstasy.

When Edd finished thoroughly cleaning them both up Kevin dragged him back down to cuddle. They snuggled in silence for a bit, Both of them wiggling often to try to get comfortable. Sweaty skin and strangling blankets proving to be a burden and the silence lasting longer than he wanted before Eddward could finally think of something to say and how to say it.

“Christmas is almost…..here.” He traced a finger around Kevin’s chest hairs like a maze “You don't actually want to go to that party do you?” 

“Yeah babe I was planning on it.”

“Well… I was hoping to be able to spend more time together, just you and me?” Before Edd could react Kevin rolled over on top of him and drowned him in kisses. 

“If what you want is to be with only me then I can't refuse.” He kissed the smaller man down his neck and up his arm tickling him slightly and making him laugh “We can stay in, right here, all night if you want.”

“I don't know about that, but…” Double-D stopped himself and thought for a minute “wherever you want to go or do sounds fine.” And as he predicted, Kevin beamed and kissed him passionately. Kevin engulfed him completely with his body keeping him captured under the blankets, Double-D could feel his boyfriends manhood reacting again and he fought to keep his thoughts together but quickly gave in when the Redhead invaded his mouth, licking a nipping like starving animal.

“With all of your brains I don't think you know how good that sound to me.” Kevin growled lustly into his ear causing Double-D to shiver with unbridled pleasure. The complete panic that had been haunting him had been easily resolved and he had a little bit of piece for a while longer.

So it was decided and when the night of the party arrived Double-D turned off his phone completely and slipped unseen into Kevin’s house. He hummed to himself softly as he prepared dinner for his boyfriend. He always like to cook for other people and had already collected recipe books to learn to make Kevin’s favorite dishes. Edd had watched professional cooking tutorials to prepare and meticulously collected every ingredient and tool, though he had never actually worked with the type of knives required for the dish and when his hand slipped he yelped in pain and surprise and clutched his bleeding hand.

“Yo what happened?” Kevin shouted and grabbed his shoulders, Edd desperately tried to hide his hand behind his back. 

“Nothing! Not a thing to worry about!” His hand hurt like anything but the only thing his mind could focus on was to get Kevin out of there so he could be free to be angry at his own stupid unnecessary mistake.

“Give me that! “ Kevin roughly grabbed Edd’s arm to examine the hand that was dripping with blood.“Jeezus Double-D!” he dragged the wiggling whining boy to the bathroom. 

“Please don't worry about it Kevin! I can take care of this myself! please! Owwch!” Kevin roughly cleaned, bandaged, and kissed the tended wound.

“You need to be careful and need to let me help you. Fuck, you’ve always been frustrating like this you know D.” Kevin chastised.

“Sorry”

“I should hope so.” Edd melted into the kiss Kevin interrupted him with.

Meanwhile Eddy and Ed preformed their practiced ‘smooth guys entrance’ into Nazz’s party  
.   
“Hey guys!”

“Nazz. Nice party, it'll pick up now that I'm here though, don't worry.” Eddy shot her a finger gun and winked.

“Ha! Same old then?” She rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder. Eddy decided to take that as a good sign. “Ed! I was hoping your sister would show up! How is she? ” 

Ed turned his attention to her as though he only just realized she was there. “Sarah didn't get furlough this year, she will be back for Easter though I think. Where is Double-D? He wasn’t home, Eddy thought he might have come early?”

“Oh um… he called, said he wasn't feeling well, germs you know.” She shrugged and quickly directed them to the snack table.

“Figures.” Eddy shoved his hands in his pockets, his confident swagger noticeably turning into a sulk. “That tissue totin’ germaphobe jerk always misses the good stuff.” He grumbled before stopping cold midstep“like that!” He stared a disbelief as the Kankers sisters waltzed into the room and immediately Marie grabbed Nazz to roughly snog her under the mistletoe. “Oh my god Ed! Are you seeing this? This is better than I could have hoped!” He tugged at the giant guys sweater sleeve but Ed didn't react. 

“Should we go check on Double-D Eddy?”

“Forget the dirty ditcher.” Eddy Spat with entirely to much venom “I'm going to go see about an Eddy sandwich.” He chuckled at his own joke and slicked back his hair. Ed watched him stroll up to the ladies for a bit before losing interest and heading to the snack bar.

“You sure you don’t mind missing the party?” Double-D tried not to whine but he was hyper aware it wasn't coming out right. He couldn't help but see the lights and even hear music drifting through the curtains of the bedroom. He tried to focus on the back massage Kevin was fumbling with, he swallowed any complaints about it though and turned his head away from the window.

“Babe, I'm stoked to have you all to myself.” Kevin pushed on a shoulder. Double-D smiled madly, unable to contain himself, be rolled over and pulled Kevin down for a deep kiss. Kevin in return hungrily groped at every inch he could manage, pushing him back down onto the pillows. But as Kevin tried to keep Edd’s attention on him, the lights and music kept distracting him.

“Come on baby, let's get out of here.” Kevin whispered and Double-d smiled sheepishly.

Big Ed sprawled on the sinking couch, a plate of cheap gingerbread cookies on his chest. He stared fixedly on the ceiling fan as May Kanker sat on the floor next to him talking, he couldn’t quite get the gist of what she was trying to say though. Nazz wandering over and stepping over an obviously insulted May.

“I wondered where these went.” Her face hovered over Ed’s and she grabbed a cookie, managing to just barely catch his eyes with hers. “You look like a puppy out in the rain dude. What's wrong?” Through blurry, dazed eyes he looked at her, at May, and finally, slowly, at the cookies. 

“Nothin’....” His voice was drowned by Eddy and Lee hollering at each other from across the room. “.... Wish Double-D was here….’” 

“Oh is that all?” She coughed. “Don't worry about it, he's okay.” Nazz tried to sound as confident as possible but her voice cracked a bit.

“Its harder to be on your own huh?” May piped up “Used to being part of a trio?” Ed nodded, his entire being radiating utter and complete despondency. “I sure know that one big guy.” She sighed heavily and rested her hand on her cheek. They both stared at Lee and Eddy who were in a middle of a champagne chug, everyone else in the room cheered them on and things were getting rowdy. 

“This wasn't supposed to be that kind of party!” Nazz protested and marched over try to settle them down. May chuckled when Lee caught Nazz and dipped her into exaggerated smooch.

May turned her attention back to Ed. “Where is the little nerd anyways?” 

“I dunno…” Ed handed her another cookie. 

The nerd in question was holding onto his boyfriend's stomach for dear life, his face buried as far into the others back as possible. He soberly made up his mind as he rode on the back of that motorcycle that he hated ‘the wind in his hair and the freedom in his ears’, as Kevin had put it so romantically a few minutes earlier. 

When the motorcycle finally, mercifully, stopped on top of the hill Double-D tried not to seem desperate when his feet hit the ground but his knees gave way immediately and he collapsed  
.   
“You okay baby?” Kevin snorted a mix of a laugh and a choke. “Did I go to fast?”

“I am in an acceptable enough state please do not mind me.” Double-D tried to laugh lightheartedly at himself but his lungs felt weak after the panic on the bike so he forced a shaky smiled instead. Kevin dropped down beside him and wrapped a flannel blanket around them both. Double-D snuggled close and silently looked over the scenery. 

“This is lovely Kevin, thank you.” Double-D sighed, unsuccessfully trying to keep his shaky voice calm. Kevin pecked Double-D’s cheek, tracing an ear with his fingertips. Double-D moaned encouragingly and Kevin leaned in close and snaked his fingers under Double-D’s hat, pushing the man onto his back with fierce kisses. Double-D gasped for air, his chest constricting and his nether regions already aching. Kevin stared at him in disbelief, and firmly grabbed his lovers wrists and pinned them over his head, when Edd wiggled against the constraint Kevin kept him still with his knees. 

“You sure you’re alright?”

“I am okay, please don’t worry about me.”

“How do you not get it yet?!” He kept Edds wrists together with one hand and lifted Edd’s shirt over his head with the other, now shirtless the smaller man shivered uncontrollably in the evening chill. “Let me worry about you Eddward.” Kevin growled, his deep voice rumbled strongly against Double-Ds chest making him shudder. “Will you let me take care of you?”

“Y-yes. Of course.” Kevin leaned down and licked Edd's hard tender nipples making him buck and cry out softly “Yes, please!” Between the unrelenting cold and Kevin’s torturous tongue Double-D’s eyes began to water, tears of painful pleasure falling onto the grass underneath him.

“I’ve loved you for a long time you know D.” Kevin let go of his wrists and fixed onto Double-D’s eyes. Double-D felt Kevin searching for something in him, begging desperately for something he couldn’t understand but ached to discover. Kevin licked his own lips invitingly and Double-D couldn’t think of anything other then the man on top of him anymore.

“A-aaah-I really really love you Kevin!” Double -D surrendered completely and wholly under Kevin’s touch. A fire seemed to awaken in Kevin’s eyes and he hastily unzipped his and Double-D’s pants. 

“I never had a chance to get at you on your own though.” Kevin continued, tormenting Edd’s achingly hard shaft with caresses that caused him to buck uncontrollably. “I just want you all to myself D.” And with a quick motion he engulfed Edd’s shaft completely. Edd sat up and pressed down on Kevin’s head, begging and pleading for him not to stop, electricity shot through his body and he couldn’t understand the things from his own mouth anymore and he emptied his entirety into Kevin’s mouth.

Kevin looked at him and wiped his lips before kissing him. Edds tear stained face looked entirely besmirched.

“I’m in love with you Kevin.”

Kevin leaned into a fathomless kiss, taking Edds head in both of his hands. 

“Move in with me.”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two sex scenes for the price of one! 
> 
> My only real goal with this fic is to get someone (generally Double-D) to cry once a chapter ('w')
> 
> Putting the rating back down to mature, I just don't think this sort of fluff could be considered explicit?
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! You have no idea how much they mean to me <3 <3 <3


End file.
